


Codes of Every Color

by MyRainingDropsOfTeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRainingDropsOfTeal/pseuds/MyRainingDropsOfTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily was almost out of the room completely, she heard James groan out, "I'm definitely going to keep interrupting your time with Snape, especially if it gets you to kiss me just so Snape can escape." James said to her with a cheeky smile. She stomped back into the room, slapped James with all her might, and stormed out the door again. "Merlin, I love that woman." James whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codes of Every Color

James Potter was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, playing exploding snaps with one of his best friends, Remus Lupin, while trying to get him to confess his feelings for their other best friend, Sirius Black.

"Remus, I'm serious. Ignore what Wormtail told you. I know you should tell Sirius how you feel. Sirius likes you. He has since he learned that you were a werewolf. He was the one who could tell how it was slowly killing you. He came up with the idea of becoming animals to help you keep your mind during the full moon! He has even come up with a bunch of code names to conceal-"

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" Sirius screeched on the top of his lungs as he was running down the staircase of the boys dormitory, startling everyone in the common room.

James immediately jumped to his feet, causing Remus to look back and forth between Sirius and James in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. "What's a Code Red?" Remus asked while standing up, but neither James nor Sirius heard him over the panic attack James was having.

"CODE RED! Bloody hell! Are you sure this is a Code Red and not a Code Green?!" James asked his friend hurriedly.

"Of course I'm sure! Code Green only happens when a Slytherin is around her, not the Slytherin! I'm as serious as I can be about this being the correct code! I saw it myself!" Sirius replied seriously as he was pulling James into a corner of the Common Room so they would not be overheard.

Remus followed his friends cautiously.

Sirius gazed around the room discreetly – as discreet as Sirius can be – before pulling a blank piece of parchment out of his pant pocket, laying his wand gently on top of the parchment, and softly whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As words and drawings slowly turned the blank piece of parchment into a map of Hogwarts, Sirius passed it over to James and pointed his finger at a potions work room in the dungeons. While James took the map and held it close to his face to confirm what Sirius was telling him, Remus turned to Sirius and asked, "What, for Merlin's sake, is a Code Red?"

Sirius looked at Remus in surprise before answering, "You don't know? The Great-All-Knowing-Moony does not know an answer to a question he should know?" Sirius looked up to the ceiling and yelled, "What is this world coming to!?"

"Stop being dramatic, Padfoot, and just answer the damn question." Remus demanded with steel in his voice and an odd glint in his amber eyes that promised suffering if his question was not answered promptly.

Sirius gulped and immediately started spitting out information. "In the beginning of the year, Lily started spending more time with Snape. James was jealous that Lily was ignoring him in favor of Snape. He thought with all the time they were spending together as Head Boy and Head Girl, Lily would finally warm up to him and stop spending time with Snape, but that didn't seem to happen, as we all know – not that it's bad that you didn't know, Moony-old-pal."

Remus growled, "Get to the point, Sirius!"

Sirius jumped, startled, and continued his story. "Sooo, he started to check the Marauder's Map every time he didn't know where Lily was. Every time he saw Lily-Flower with Snape, we called it a Code Red – as in, Lily is a Red-head, get it? Someti-"

Sirius was suddenly cut off by James screeching, "Snape is with Lily! And their doing who knows what! I have to stop him from stealing her away from me! We all know he is only hanging out with her because he wants in her skirt! I must protect her from that Slytherin getting his grease all over her!" James shuddered before pushing Sirius and Remus aside, causing them to stumble into each other, and running over to the exit.

Sirius and Remus stared after James, bemused, before realizing the position they were in. They quickly sprang apart, looking everywhere but at each other.

James stopped just before he left the common room through the portrait on the wall, and turned to look at Sirius with wicked eyes. "Remus, do you remember what we were talking about earlier? Before Sirius came down the stairs screeching?"

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"Ask Sirius what Code Amber is." James smirked before continuing on his way to stop Lily from being with Severus.

Remus turned back to Sirius, who he noticed was turning a lovely shade of red, and wondered if this was going where he thought it was going.

Remus smirked wolfishly and asked, "Sirius, what is Code Amber?"

***

BANG!

"LILY-FLOWER! I'LL SAVE YOU!" James shouted after he slammed open the door to the room in the dungeons that Lily and Snape were.

Lily and Severus looked to the ceiling and groaned before beginning to packing away their potion supplies, knowing that once James found them, they would not be able to continue in peace for the rest of the night.

"That's right Snape, pack it all up. Cower in fear of me while I protect my Lily-Flower." James said while yanking Lily away from where she was packing up, causing her to slam into his chest.

"It's okay Lily, I'm here now." James spoke while wrapping one of his arms around her securely, the other was pulling his wand out from his back pocket and aiming it a Severus.

"Potter!" Lily screeched as she struggled to move. "Let go of me! Severus and I were just researching a potion that might be able to help Remus! Don't hex him!"

"Oh, is that what you call it now-a-days." James sneered toward Snape while raising his wand higher. "Getting your grease all over her while researching potions, hmm?"

"James Potter! How dare you even suggest that! You have no right! Let go of me before I report you to the Headmaster! How do you keep finding us anyway?"

"Nope." James said, popping the 'p' at the end and pulling her even closer to his Quidditch toned chest. "I'm comfortable just the way we are, Lily-Flower."

Lily, fed up with James always threatening Severus just because they hung out with each other, suddenly thought of an idea to get Severus out of the potion's room safely. She didn't know if she wanted to waste her first on this trouble maker in front of her, but the sound of Severus's frantic breathing while James's wand was pointing at him pushed her forwards to execute her plan that could distract James long enough for Severus to get away.

"You know, you're right. Why would I want to hang out with Severus when I could spend my time with you." She quickly looked down at her feet before peaking up from underneath her lashes. She slowly took her hand out of his from where he was holding her to his chest, and ran it along his abdomen, feeling his muscles contract with the movement of her finger tips. "I was such an idiot before… how could I not see what was in front of me this whole time?"

Lily then dragged both of her hands up his chest and across his nipples, grinning triumphantly to herself when she heard James's wand clatter to the ground. She continued sliding her hands up the rest of his chest after one more swipe across his nipples, and trailed them up to where they stopped at the sides of his neck. She ignored what the soft moans that were suddenly coming from his mouth were making her feel, and continued on with her plan. She cupped his face between her hands and pulled his face down to hers; so close that she saw all of the different colors that make up his hazel eyes that she never noticed before. So close that she could feel his ragged breath across her face. So close that she could feel the heat of his body warm hers.

"How could I ever have gone this long denying you, James." Lily whispered, suddenly feeling as if this was not such a great idea after all. But, Lily did not get to where she was today as one of the few Muggleborns that became Head Girl at Hogwarts by not taking chances.

Ever so slightly, Lily stood up on her toes and touched her lips to his.

Fireworks. That was the only word that came into her mind at the moment to describe the sudden feeling of emotions that filled her body from such a small action like lips touching lips. Emotions like nervousness, surprise, fear, trust, and…. love.

Quickly, before she could feel anything else that she defiantly did not want to feel with James Potter of all people, she pulled one of her hands discreetly away to wave behind her back to Severus.

Severus, seeing Lily frantically waving her hand behind her back gesturing toward the door, gathered the rest of their potion supplies and ran out of the room, hoping James wouldn't notice him escaping.

Lily, finally hearing the door to the room close, couldn't take these sudden feelings anymore. She had to get away.

Lily brought her knee swiftly up and into James's crotch.

James jolted, his knees suddenly buckling without his permission, and fell to the floor.

Lily, frantically wiping her lips with the back of her hands, trying to get rid of the tingling she was feeling in them, stuttered, "D-don't think anything of this P-potter, and stop interrupting my time with Severus if you don't want me to kick you so hard in the bits that you will never be able to have children!"

"Why?" Lily thought to herself as she went over all the emotions she never thought she would feel with James in her head as she quickly started moving towards the door before James could get up from the floor. "Why had she wasted her first kiss with a man who she thought she couldn't even stand? Well, I guess it wasn't that bad. Maybe he is changing for the better? He did start acting more mature after he got the Head Boy position."

When Lily was finally through the door frame, she heard James groan out, "I'm definitely going to keep interrupting your time with Snape."

Lily stopped as James turned on the ground trying to get up without hurting his manly bits any more than they were already. "Especially if it gets you to kiss me just so Snape can escape." James said with a cheeky smile at Lily.

All Lily's thoughts about James being a better person than he was before came to a sudden halt. She stomped back into the room, slapped James with all her might, and stormed out the door.

James, still kneeling on the ground with one hand covering his bits and the other holding his cheek, smiled. "Merlin, I love that woman." He whispered.

When James finally got to his feet after a minute of struggling, he suddenly heard a thump coming from somewhere in the room. He quickly looked around himself, searching for the source of the noise.

"Lily?" James called into the seemingly empty room. "Did you come back?"

Just then, the doorknob to the closet door beside him rattled.

"Lily, this isn't funny! I'm sorry I always find you when you are around Severus! I only interrupt your time together because I fancy you! I'm sorry!"

James slowly backed away as the door's rattling grew greater and greater, before unexpectedly, the door slammed open, causing a dent to form on the wall, and a big purple and gray ball of something tumbled out.

James stood staring at the ball incredulously, before he recognized what the ball was. "Professor Trelawney?" The ball in front of him slowly unraveled making itself recognizable as the Divination Professor.

"Ah Ha! I found you James!" The Professor chuckled gleefully before standing up from her place on the floor and dusting off her florescent purple robes. "I have looked everywhere for you!"

"And you thought I would be in a closet in the dungeons?" James asked skeptically.

"Well my dear boy, you never know who is in a closet just waiting to come out!" The Professor chuckled gleefully again, her eyes twinkling directly at James.

James stared.

"Well, my time here has finished. Take care, my boy!" The Professor turned towards the door and started walking towards it.

"Wait, Professor Trelawney! You said you had something to tell me?" James inquired, touching the Professor's elbow lightly to get her to stop walking to the door.

The Professor turned her head around to gaze at the hand on her elbow, before looking up into James face, eyes twinkling even more insanely than before. James quickly snapped his hand back.

"Yes. I did have something to tell you, didn't I?" The Professor tapped long fingers against her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I remember!"

She stepped into James's bubble quickly, causing him to start, and grabbed his face between her hands. She turned his head down to look her directly in the eyes, the twinkle now gone. She spoke to him in a low, breathy voice. "I had a dream that one day this face of yours with green eyes will save the world as we know it. Even though the face will go through many hardships and loses, the face shall prevail over the darkness."

She patted his cheek twice with a grim smile, before turning and walking out the door in a daze without a word.

James stared at the door, not fully comprehending what just happened before shaking his head murmuring to himself, "I think Padfoot and I need to make a Code Purple…" James shuddered.


End file.
